


Dust and regret

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku ha il permesso di tornare un solo giorno nel mondo dei vivi. Non vede l'ora di rincontrare sua moglie, ma non sa che ad attenderlo c'è un'amara sorpresa.Remake di ‘Solo lei mi dà’. Song-fic scritta sulla canzone dei Sugarfree.





	Dust and regret

Dust and regret

 

 

 

 _Ma ogni uomo fa un percorso ed io mi fermo qua,_  
e anche se lo accetto io so che solo lei mi ha, solo lei mi ha.  
È lei che mi scorre, solo lei lo fa.

 

 

“Finalmente torni a casa. Sei contento?” chiese Re Kahio.

< E finalmente smetterai di distruggere casa mia > pensò.

“Re Yammer mi ha dato solo un giorno” rispose Goku. Allungò un braccio e si massaggiò la spalla.

“Così finalmente rivedrò la mia Chichi”.

< Sentirò nuovamente il suo profumo, accarezzerò i suoi capelli neri. Si sistemerà tutto e le chiederò se le andrebbe bene chiedere alle sfere di Nameck di farmi tornare in vita > pensò. Si piegò in avanti, toccandosi la punta blu degli stivali con le mani.

“Così potrò conoscere mio figlio Goten per la prima volta. Chissà quanto è cresciuto Gohan” disse.  
< Non dovrò nemmeno più cucinare per te, che mangi come un esercito > rifletté Re Kahio. Guardò Goku portarsi due dita alla fronte e teletrasportarsi.

Goku batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, le finestre erano sbarrate e la stanza era in ombra, aprì la finestra facendo entrare la luce. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e starnutì, la polvere gli pizzicò le narici.

Un ragnetto percorse correndo il tavolo, Son alzò lo sguardo e vide che c’erano una serie di ragnatele sul soffitto.

< Strano, Chichi ci tiene molto alla pulizia di solito > rifletté.

“Chichi! Sono a casa!” chiamò a gran voce la moglie. Lasciò la cucina, percorse il salotto controllando dietro le poltrone e salì le scale grattandosi la fronte.

“Gohan, Chichi. Ci siete?!” domandò. Guardò in bagno e si morse il labbro.

< Dove sono andati? Sembra che qui non ci sia nessuno a tempo.

Ogni angolo è colmo di ricordi per me, ma ora, al posto delle risate o delle bonarie sgridate, risuonano solo i miei passi solitari > rifletté.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

Il vento fece sbattere le finestre.

Goku si grattò la testa, sfiorando l’aureola con la mano e uscì dalla casa.

Una figura in penombra gli stava ritta davanti.

“Ho sentito la tua aura. Sono felice di rivederti” disse la voce roca di quest’ultima.

Goku sorrise, riconoscendo il namecciano.

< Non è cambiato per niente > pensò.

“Junior, amico mio. Mi sai dire cos’è successo?” chiese con tono espansivo.

Junior abbassò lo sguardo, strofinando il piede per terra, un leggero rossore si diffuse sulla punta delle sue orecchie.

“Non abitano più qui, hanno preso una casa a Satan City” spiegò.

“Avevo sentito la loro aura nelle vicinanze” ammise Goku, grattandosi la testa.

“Ogni tanto porta via i bambini dalla città caotica. Vivono in una palazzina, dove non possono giocare. Li troverai al lago in questo momento, vieni, te lo mostro” propose Junior. Levitò e Goku lo seguì, notò che il namecciano aveva azzerato la propria aura e lo fece a sua volta.

Solcarono il cielo azzurro, sfrecciando tra le nuvole fino al lago, Goku atterrò dietro degli alberi, osservando la riva dirimpetto.

< Junior è rimasto lontano. Forse vuole lasciarci un po’ d’intimità in questo incontro. Probabilmente ha azzerato l’aura per permettermi l’effetto sorpresa > pensò.

Un’anatra si adagiò sul lago, vide il saiyan avanzare lungo la riva e s’inabissò.

Gli occhi di Goku brillarono, mentre Son fissava la moglie seduta sull’altra riva del lago, illuminata dal sole.

Chichi era seduta su una stuoia, adagiata sul manto erboso, i capelli sciolti le ricadevano sulle spalle e le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

< Non l’ho mai vista così felice > pensò Goku. 

Gohan era accomodato accanto alla madre, teneva un libro tra le mani e Goten correva davanti e indietro, inseguendo una farfalla.

< Mi assomiglia così tanto > rifletté Son, guardando il figlio più piccolo.

Raggiunse la moglie, sorridendole.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi, le iridi le divennero bianche e si nascose la bocca con la mano, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Papà…” mormorò Gohan confuso.

Goten si aggrappò alla gamba del fratello maggiore, vi si nascose e scoppiò a piangere.

“Papà” piagnucolò.

“Cosa succede, piccolo mio?” chiese un uomo, avvicinandosi a Goten.

Goku impallidì, guardando lo sconosciuto.

“Goku, tu eri morto. N-non potevo crescerli da sola… Tu sei un alieno, avevano bisogno di stabilità. Tu ci hai lasciati soli…” balbettò Chichi, alzandosi in piedi.

L’uomo rabbrividì, guardando l’aureola sulla testa di Goku.

“S-sei uno spettro?” gli domandò. Si piegò e prese Goten in braccio, il bambino gli nascose il viso contro il petto.

“Papà, senti…”. Iniziò a dire Gohan.

Goku piegò il capo, le ciocche di capelli larghe quattro dita gli coprirono il viso, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigargli il viso. Spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dalla famiglia.

< Non posso fare l’egoista… avrei dovuto immaginarlo che sarebbe finita così nel momento stesso in cui mi sono sacrificato contro Cell > pensò.

Sfrecciò di fianco a Junior, si allontanò e raggiunse casa sua.

Atterrò davanti alla porta, cadde in ginocchio e gettò indietro la testa, ululando di dolore.

 

 


End file.
